The present invention relates generally to an integrated data collection and transmission system and method of tracking package data.
In recent years, overnight and other forms of package delivery have become embedded within our business culture. Customers demand increasingly quick delivery times and expect to receive up-to-the-minute information about the status of packages they deliver and expect to receive. In order to meet these needs and expectations, it is necessary for providers of package delivery services to continually innovate their services to provide their customers with the most up-to-date information about their shipments as possible.
Computerized parcel shipping systems are known in the prior art. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,813 issued to Hills et al. In accordance with the system disclosed in Hills et al., a user can track and record transactions of various different carriers and can store a file of records relating to the transactions. However, Hills et al. does not disclose an integrated data collection and transmission system but merely provides for the user to maintain files relative to shipments made with different carriers. Hills et al. also does not disclose an integrated system in which various of the components exchange information via a common communications link.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,051 issued to Brigida et al. discloses a paperless parcel tracking system. The system disclosed in Brigida et al. includes a parcel tracking system 100 that can include a bar code scanner and a touch panel display. The parcel tracking system also includes a host link to communicate with a host system. This communication can be accomplished via an infrared link, cellular or radio transmission, or conventional electrical contacts. Brigida et al. also shows that the parcel tracking system can be used with a docking station, which can function as a temporary host or function as an infrared I/O device attached to a host such as a personal computer. As shown, the parcel tracking system is docked in the docking station to enable communications between the devices.
The system disclosed in Brigida et al. is, however, limited because it does not provide an integrated data collection and transmission system wherein a data collection device is capable of communicating with one or more peripheral devices and with one or more intermediate data storage devices. In addition, Brigida et al. shows that the parcel tracking system is docked within the docking station in order for a transfer of information to occur between the devices. This reduces the flexibility of the system because the parcel tracking system and the docking station must be physically connected for the transmission of data between the devices to occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide an integrated data collection and transmission system and method of tracking packages wherein various elements of the system are interconnected by a common communications link such that components of the system need not be physically connected to enable the transfer of data therebetween.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for automatic communication between various of the components of the integrated data collection and transmission system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide user actuated communication between various of the components of the integrated data collection and transmission system.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a data collection device capable of collecting and storing package data, communicating with at least one peripheral device, and transmitting the package data to an intermediate data storage device, which ultimately transmits the package data to a central storage location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data collection device capable of transmitting and receiving information relating to package delivery services, but that is not package tracking data.
Additional objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and appended claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.